Second Chance
by Kukuru
Summary: Matt has a serious problem. Can Tai help him before he does something he might regret? *This is a Taito* ~Chapter 3 is up now~
1. Default Chapter

Second Chance  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote this in school when I had religion. I don't know why, but I did it.  
  
Don't own Digimon.  
  
If you want me to continue than this story will contain yaoi, that means m/m  
  
relationship and in this case Taito.  
  
Don't like don't read, but don't flame me 'cause you didn't read the warning.  
  
For all of you that like yaoi: enjoy  
  
I know that I'm going to write this wrong. In my story he cuts his wrist, but in  
  
reality you don't cut there if you practise self- mutilation. In the wrist are the  
  
major veins and arteries, you can survive it when you cut there, but it is an suicide  
  
attempt. People who practise self-mutilation cut their upper arms. But I think that  
  
it fits better in the story if he cuts his wrist.  
  
*I didn't meant to give you an advise if you want to practise self-mutilation.  
  
Never ever do it!!!*  
  
  
  
Second Chance  
  
  
  
Slowly cut the sharp metal into the thin skin on his wrist.  
  
Deeper and deeper.  
  
The knife found its way into his flesh.  
  
The blood dripped down his arm and into the sink.  
  
The water that runs down his arm mixed with the blood into a light red color.  
  
When he stopped to press the razor-blade deeper, he pulled it away from the bloody flesh and put it aside.  
  
The bloody metal glittered red in the light that came from the lamp above the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
He hold his arm under the running water and let it bleed.  
  
When he felt that his head started to spin he opened the cabinet and took out a towel.. He pressed it onto his wrist and waited that the blood would stop to flow.  
  
After that he bandaged his arm up and cleaned the sink up.  
  
When the remaining blood was all washed away the pulled his sleeve down again. In the progress you could see his other wrist. The blond also had a white bandage around this one.  
  
He cleaned the razor-blade up and put it back into the cabinet.  
  
Everything was back to normal. At least it seemed so...  
  
The bloody towel was in his hand again. He had to bring it to the washer, otherwise someone might get suspicious.  
  
But right now the whole room was spinning like crazy and he had to sit down. He didn't want to pass out, land face first on the floor and he didn't want to be found by someone.  
  
He sat down and waited for his head to stop spinning.  
  
After some minutes he stood up again, but his legs were shaking.  
  
Slowly he made his way through the apartment to the washer. Right now there was no one home and so no one could find him with the bloody towel.  
  
This time his way seemed longer than the other times before, but finally he managed to reach the washer and he put the towel and some other clothes into it. He started the machine and it washed the blood out of the towel.  
  
Now nobody had a proof for what he did to himself, only he, he had the scars on his wrist.  
  
He turned around and began to walk back into his room. He had to lay down, otherwise he would pass out.  
  
This time he went a little bit too far. He let it bleed too long and he cut much lower on his arm, than he normally did. Maybe this was a sign that he wanted to end it all, but he wasn't ready for the big one.  
  
When he reached his room he closed the door and lay down on his bed.  
  
He tried to fight the dizzy feeling inside of him  
  
At first he had only cut himself one in a week. But he started it like the feeling when the pain and the relief blend together like they always did when he cut himself.  
  
This was the only way for him to escape the real life that was so much more complicated than it was before he started to realise something that he better had ignored.  
  
Now he felt the need to cut himself every day and sometimes when the world was too much for him the bear he did it twice in one day.  
  
He learned that it doesn't hurt so much when you do it under running water. He had also learned that it hurt much more when he re-opened his scars, but he had to do it anyway. He couldn't take the risk that his whole arms could be covered in scares 'cause people might find it out sooner.  
  
Until now nobody noticed his way to hurt himself, but how long he could keep this up he didn't know.  
  
Sooner or later someone will find out what he is doing  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into, Matt?', Yamato Ishida asked himself before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
AN: Don't know why I wrote this, hope you like it. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Second Chance  
  
Disclaimer: You know that I don't own them. Shimatta!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. And special thanks to  
  
Nakai_Lioness 'cause I recieved an e-mail that told me what I did wrong.  
  
Thank You ~_~  
  
  
  
Second Chance  
  
  
  
Tai war running down the hallway.  
  
He was late.  
  
Again.  
  
He cursed under his breath and ran as fast as he could.  
  
Maybe he could make it if the teacher was late.  
  
When he reached the last corner he could see that the door to the class was still open.  
  
He could hear other students talking and laughing.  
  
He slowed down a bit and walked into the class.  
  
There was no teacher.  
  
Tai scanned the room.  
  
He saw Matt sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hey, Matt", Tai greeted his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Why are you late?", Matt asked and Tai could hear the amusement in his voice.  
  
"I slept in", Tai answered a bit embarrassed.  
  
Matt smiled at him.  
  
This smile could melt Tai's heart within seconds.  
  
But what was if Matt ever found out that Tai felt that way toward him?  
  
Would he freak out?  
  
Would he break their friendship?  
  
Would he be happy?  
  
Maybe he didn't care.  
  
'Stop that!', Tai commanded himself mentally.  
  
"What is it, Tai?", Matt asked and looked at him with eyes that held the same question.  
  
"Uh.. Nothing. Everything is fine", Tai lied.  
  
Tai didn't like it when he had to lie to Matt, but what should he say?  
  
Matt I think that I like you more than a friend?  
  
That would be the most stupid thing he could do.  
  
So he had to hid his feelings every day.  
  
To pretend that nothing was wrong and that he is just a normal teenager was harder than  
  
it seemed.  
  
When Tai met Matt for the first time he thought that Matt was uncaring, selfish, unfriendly,  
  
mean and stubborn.  
  
But when the group got teleported into the Digiworld Tai had no other chance than to try  
  
to become friends with the blond boy.  
  
Tai got to know Matt and his first impression was replaced by another. He learned new  
  
things about Matt from which he thought that Matt would never to.  
  
For example he learned that Matt cared and still cares deeply for TK and his other friends.  
  
But sometimes Matt was too stubborn and this fact didn't help their friendship very much.  
  
He and Tai often fought when they were younger but they both grew up.  
  
Matt and Tai are seventeen now and their fights had finally come to an end. The rest of the  
  
group found this, just like Tai and Matt, much better, 'cause now they could spend a whole  
  
and even more without a single argument.  
  
But even now and then they had to fight a bit, but most of the time it was only with words.  
  
"Tai?", Matt's words startled Tai and he soon found himself back in the real world.  
  
"Hu?", Tai asked.  
  
"You ignored me!", Matt cried and he tried to sound upset.  
  
"Sorry, buddy", Tai smiled.  
  
"Uhm, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where is the teacher?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe she is ill. I hope so I don't want to have math right now. I can think of  
  
better things than that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Tai looked around the room. He didn't have to talk to Matt all the time they spend together.  
  
They could spend a whole day without talking but they both know that they don't need  
  
words like others do.  
  
When Tai noticed that Matt was looking out of the window and eyed the other boy.  
  
Matt looked a little too pale. Sure, Matt was paler than most of the other boys, but today  
  
Tai found it very obviously.  
  
„Matt, are you all right?", Tai asked and Matt's head shot up.  
  
AN: So, the next part will focus on Matt again and it's going to be longer than this one. I  
  
promise. But I though that Tai should show up in this part and I didn't want them to talk  
  
that long, because I couldn't come up with something intelligent. Anyway, tell me what  
  
you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Second Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Love you guys!!  
  
  
  
Second Chance  
  
"Matt, are you all right?", Tai asked and Matt's head shot up.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?", the blond asked and turned to look at Tai.  
  
"You look pale", Tai said and eyed Matt with concern in his eyes.  
  
"You're imagine things, Tai. I always look like that", Matt stubbornly said.  
  
"If you say so, but I think you should go and see the doctor after school", Tai said.  
  
"I don't think so!", Matt snapped back.  
  
"Okay, okay. I don't want to fight with you. Calm down, Matt", Tai tried his best to calm his friend down.  
  
"Good. I don't like it when you stick your nose into my business", Matt said.  
  
Tai wanted to repeat something, but the teacher walked into the class.  
  
During the whole lesson Tai thought about the sentence Matt said before the teacher walked in.  
  
'What business?', Tai thought and looked at his friend.  
  
Matt really did look pale.  
  
'I hope that he didn't noticed anything', Matt thought and looked at Tai.  
  
Startled he noticed that Tai was looking at him.  
  
Tai smiled at him and Matt had no choice, he had to return this smile.  
  
And this time it was a real smile. Most of Matts' smiles were faced, but every time when he was with Tai he felt as if everything was okay and that no one could ever harm him.  
  
He felt happy with Tai.  
  
"Mr. Ishida would you like to share your thoughts with us?", the teacher asked and looked at Matt.  
  
"No, I'm sorry", Matt said and looked down.  
  
Some of the other students looked at him but most of them didn't dare to disobey the teacher.  
  
Matt looked at Tai and the brunet boy smiled with sympathy at him.  
  
"Don't think about it. She's a bitch", Tai grinned.  
  
Quickly he turned back to look at the teacher.  
  
  
  
The rest of the school day went by just like it normally did.  
  
Tai and Matt walked home together.  
  
"Bye, Tai", Matt said when he turned to walk into his apartment.  
  
"Bye, Matt", Tai said.  
  
He waved when he ran away.  
  
"Finally at home", Matt sighed when he opened the door.  
  
"Dad? Are you here?", Matt shouted.  
  
But he received no answer.  
  
"Typical", the blond said frustrated.  
  
He hate it when his father is at work and that was more or less the whole day.  
  
On the other hand Matt was thankful to him, 'cause so they could have everything they wanted.  
  
And the chance that someone knew about his secret was smaller.  
  
'I wonder if Tai suspected something', Matt thought when he walked over to the fridge.  
  
He shook his head as if he wanted to shake the thought away.  
  
'It can't be. I was careful.'  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry, this part was short, but I wanted to get this out of my head.  
  
Next part is longer. I promise. 


End file.
